Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices and have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage and increased functionality. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of wireless communication devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station.
As wireless communication devices have advanced, improvements in communication capacity, speed and/or quality have been sought. However, improvements in communication capacity, speed and/or quality may require increased resources.
For example, wireless communication devices may communicate with one or more devices using multiple channels or cells. However, communicating with one or more devices using multiple channels or cells may pose certain challenges. As illustrated by this discussion, systems and methods that enable or improve communication using multiple channels or cells may be beneficial.